Can't Remember to Forget You
by sehunajjong
Summary: song fiction from Shakira ft. Rihanna's Can't Remember to Forget You/Sekai's/HunKai's story


**From Shakira ft. Rihanna's song "Can't Remember To Forget You"**

Aku bangun dengan sakit kepala yang amat sangat efek setelah mabuk. Aku mencoba duduk dan mengambil alka-seltzer yang memang biasanya tersimpan di samping tempat tidur Sehun. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Padahal sudah kutulis dimana-mana untuk tidak berbuat kesalahan lagi dan melupakan Oh Sehun itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Selalu berakhir begini.

**I left a note on my bedpost**

**Said NOT TO REPEAT YESTERDAY'S MISTAKES**

Biasanya aku akan melihat Sehun bersama teman-temannya di kantin. Serba salah memang, kalau tidak ke kantin aku kelaparan, kalau ke kantin aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa, semoga Sehun sedang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak akan memperhatikanku di kantin nanti.

Baru saja masuk ke kantin sudah terlihat Sehun sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Aku berjalan cepat berharap dia tak melihatku, langsung membeli bento karena itu yang paling cepat dan mencari meja untuk makan. Sialnya meja yang agak lengang hanya ada di dekat meja Sehun. Semoga dia tidak memperhatikanku.

"Hey Kai!" Tuh kan baru saja.

"Hey Sehun." Jawabku gugup.

"Duduk disini saja bersamaku. Mereka sudah mau pergi kok." Terlihat temannya yang lain menggerutu walaupun akhirnya pergi juga. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Kenapa masih kaku saja? Kenapa tidak duduk di sebelahku?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Demi ayahku yang galak kenapa ada manusia setampan ini? Tuhan kuatkan aku dihadapan makhlukmu yang satu ini. Lihatlah bibir tipisnya, aku tidak pernah melupakan rasanya saat bibir itu menyentuh bibirku dan setiap inchi tubuhku.

**What I tend to do when it comes to you**

**I see only the good, selective memory!**

"Tidak enak dilihat yang lain." Kataku menunduk sambil mulai memakan makan siangku.

"Hey kau kan sahabatku. Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak?" Aku hanya diam, karena jika sudah membicarakan masalah ini pasti ujung-ujungnya kami akan bertengkar. Jadi aku meneruskan makan siangku sementara dia menontonku makan.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Kalau kau masih lapar biar kupesankan makanan lagi, atau kau mau bubble tea?"

"Aku lapar akan bibirmu. Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku sekarang?" Sudahlah aku menyerah, kalau mengajaknya bicara terus aku pasti akan meleleh dan bertingkah seperti remaja labil yang jatuh cinta.

**The way he makes me feel yeah **

**he gotta hold on me**

**I've never met someone so different**

Sekarang kami sedang di pinggir lapangan basket menonton teman-teman Sehun bertanding dengan senior kami. Ini pertandingan penting kata Sehun. Kalau kalah mereka tidak boleh memakai lapangan selama satu bulan sedangkan tournament nasional sebentar lagi. Sehun sendiri tidak main karena dia sedang cedera.

"Jika menang kami akan merayakan ini di club biasa. Aku mau kau ikut bersamaku." Menolakpun percuma sebenarnya, tapi usaha sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

"Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa karena ada ujian besok bolehkah aku tidak ikut saja?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Dia juga balik menatapku, padahal sedari tadi yang dilihat hanya teman-temannya. Memastikan tidak ada yang membuat kesalahan bodoh. "Kau yang paling tahu aku tidak suka ditolak." Benarkan sia-sia saja.

**Oh here we go**

**He a part of me now, you part of me!**

**So where you go I follow, follow, follow**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, menemani Sehun sebagai teman baiknya padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Sehun.

**I CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU!**

Dia merangkul bahuku seolah ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami dan tidak ada hubungan lain selain "sahabat dari kecil". Sedangkan aku hanya menikmati saja selagi bisa. Urusan nanti kalau sebenarnya aku harus menghentikan ini.

**I keep forgetting I SHOULD LET YOU GO!**

"Kai." Hanya menggumam untuk menjawab panggilannya. Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa gelas vodka yang kuminum karena disodorkan olehnya, aku sudah tidak sepenuhnya sadar sekarang. Dalam keadaan begini pun aku bisa mengingat bagaimana dia menciumku untuk pertama kalinya setelah merayakan ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas.

"Nampaknya kau benar-benar sudah mabuk. Kita pulang saja ya."

**But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight**

Pulang kan seharusnya ke rumah. Sekarang aku malah terbangun di kamar Sehun dan mendapatinya memelukku. Ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Harusnya aku ingat janjiku untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

**I go back again fall off the train**

**Land in his bed**

**Repeat yesterday's mistakes**

**What I'm trying to say is not to forget**

Aku sedang berada di atap fakultas kami sekarang, melakukan kegiatan rutinku memperhatikan Sehun dari sini. Kalau saja membunuh bukan tindak kriminal dan bukan dosa aku pasti sudah membunuh Xi Luhan dari dulu. Dia adalah lelaki yang sudah selama satu tahun menjadi kekasih Sehun. Aku tidak suka melihat Sehunku dengan orang lain. Sehunku? Kurasa tidak apa kalau aku menganggapnya begitu.

Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Setidaknya begitulah anggapanku. Sehun menjadi kekasih Luhan karena Luhan sangat kaya, lagi pula jika Sehun menjadi kekasih Luhan pasti popularitasnya akan bertambah. Luhan kan anak dari salah satu petinggi negri.

Waktu awal mereka bersama aku sempat berpikir bagaimana kalau aku menyusup ke rumah Luhan, membunuhnya lalu mengambil semua harta milik keluarganya. Dengan begitu Luhan akan lenyap dan Sehun pasti akan menjadi kekasihku karena saat itu aku sudah kaya raya. Tapi aku segera menepis pikiran itu pada tahap awal rencanaku. Rumah Luhan sangat besar, penjaganya saja lebih dari sepuluh orang. Kalau aku nekat pasti sekarang aku sudah mati. Mati berarti tidak bisa bersama Sehun lagi dan itu buruk.

**I'd rob & I'd kill to keep him with me**

**I'd do anything for that boy**

Aku mendudukan diriku dan bersandar pada tembok, lelah juga melihat Sehun bersama Luhan terus. Aku menghela nafas berat dan mengacak rambutku kesal. Jika ini masalah uang aku rela memberikan semua sisa uangku untuk bersama Sehun. Walau tidak banyak uang yang kupunya, oh ayolah aku kuliah saja dengan beasiswa.

**I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight**

**I'd do anything for that boy**

"Tidak sopan mengintip orang lain kan?" Sial! Kenapa dia bisa melihatku?

"Tidak sengaja. Lagi pula terlihat dari atas sini." Kenapa tidak mengaku saja sih?

"Kalau tidak sengaja kenapa masih mengintip selama empat puluh lima menit?" Selama itu kah? Bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah langsung saja. Kau mau apa kesini?" Aku pun menyerah lagi.

**I CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU!**

"Aku? Tentu saja merindukanmu. Kau bahkan sudah satu minggu tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Apa kau tidak merindukanku juga?" Ah cerita lama. Aku kan hanya tidak masuk dua hari.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Kalau Luhan tahu bukan kau yang akan menderita." Tapi aku tetap saja meladeninya.

**I keep forgetting I SHOULD LET YOU GO!**

Sehun berjalan kearahku dan ikut duduk disebelahku. "Aku pastikan dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu." Setelahnya Sehun memelukku. Rasanya masih sama seperti saat pertama dia memelukku. Hangat dan nyaman.

**But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight**

"Kai, kau yang paling tau segalanya masalahku. Jadi kumohon tetaplah begini." Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Kalau Sehun sudah memohon aku bisa apa? Aku hanya bisa menurutinya, mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan. Urusan melupakan dan melepaskan bisa besok saja, yang penting sekarang aku bisa nyaman bersama Sehun.

**Oh here we go**

**He a part of me now, you part of me!**

**So where you go I follow, follow, follow**

**I CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU!**

**I keep forgetting I SHOULD LET YOU GO!**

**END**

** First I wanna sorry to gwansim84 cause fiction for you isn't done yet. Really appreciate if you want to wait a lil' bit longer. Please forgive me for my late **

** For you which read this fiction, thank you so much. Feel free to critical, you can also blame me. Just send me a PM if you have something to ask **


End file.
